Start of Christmas, end of relationship
by Reiphonea
Summary: Momo and Toushirou finally get to spend a whole month together celebrating Christmas in the human world. But as they hang out more, their relationship parts away futher. HitsuHina, IchiRuki! teanacute writing this.. Please read!
1. Happy Christmas?

Author's note: Hey...a little note of this story. It's my first story…well here at least. This story will be using HitsuHina for a pairing and will be Christmas based one!! There will be some OC in the next chapter!! Please be nice to me!! Teanacute411 here using Reiphonea~

~_Start of Christmas, end of relationship_~

It was a cold, yet warming morning by the sun in Seireitei. The brunette of the fifth squad vice-captain got out of bed, put her uniform on and looked out of the window. It was as she thought. It was finally December. The buildings covered in snow had also confirmed that it was winter.

She was especially happy that day because it was the day she, her friends went to the human world to spend Christmas. She was extremely happy about the fact that Toushirou was there to spend Christmas in the human world too. She quickly packed her things for the month and ran to the gate to meet with her friends.

"Momo, we're over here!" shouted her over excited friend Matsumoto. "I'm so excited to go to the human world again!"

Momo quickly ran to join her friends sitting by the poles. As she looked at who was there, her smile faded. Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia were there, but she couldn't find the short white haired boy she was anticipated to see.

"It's going to be really fun! Especially this time because you and your sweet white hair lover could be together the whole Christmas together." Matsumoto teased.

Momo's face was quickly flushed with pink. Everyone knew that she and the tenth squad captain liked each other but they themselves didn't know that the other liked them back.

"Is everyone ready to leave? Especially you, bed wetter Momo. Have you packed everything?" said a familiar voice.

She quickly turned her head around and her face was lighted up by the voice of Toushirou. He was short as usual and his teal eyes and white hair sparkled in the sun. Both were blushing at each other and everyone was laughing, but it didn't last because Ichigo suddenly appeared through the Senkai Gate.

"Hey everyone, ready to go?" asked Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichigo. Where are we going to stay? Your house isn't gonna fit everyone in." Rukia asked.

"You'll find out." Ichigo said.

They quickly grabbed their things and ran through the gate. Though that was only most of them; all but Momo and Toushirou were left. Momo was still fiddling things because of her over large bag of clothes.

"Are you done yet bed-wetter Momo?" said Toushirou. "The gate's gonna close soon."

"I'm nearly done shirou chan. Don't rush me" replied Momo.

Toushirou let out a sigh but he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her to hurry up so they could have some 'quality' time together. So as Momo finished, he quickly grabbed her arm and ran through the gate.

As they traveled halfway through the gate, the others were gone. Now it was just them two alone. They both kept staring at each other and there was an awkward silence between them. Both wanted to talk but both of them were too scared to say something, but Momo couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So. Toushirou, is it fun in the Human world?" Momo asked.

"I guess; but the last time I came, it was because of work remember?" Toushirou replied.

After a while of the successful talk, Toushirou began to wonder if he should ask Momo the question now. After a few struggles between him and his inner self, he decided to tell Momo his feelings towards her.

"Momo I-"

The pathway in the gate started to move and jolt a lot. They both turned around and saw the gate closing. Toushirou quickly grabbed Momo's arm and headed towards the exit. The darting shard spike in the tunnel had caught up to them and Toushirou tried his best to run faster, but Momo's speed slowed down because of the recovery and it was burdening him. He didn't give up and sped up instead. As they reached the exit, Momo lost her balance and fell causing Toushirou to fall as well.

Luckily, they made it out. The position they were in was causing everyone to stare at them.

"Honestly, if you two want some time to 'do it' together, wait until we reach the house. This is such an ugly scene." Yumichika complained.

All of them were laughing and they knew why. During the fall, Momo had grabbed the opening of Toushirou's haori and the kimono underneath, revealing his soft chest and Momo dug her head in there. On the other hand, Toushirou tried to grab on to her tightly so she didn't fall, but because of the short confusion and his actual shortness, he accidentally grabbed her diaphragm nearly touching her breasts. As soon as they realized their wrong position, they quickly parted away and stood back up, blushing hard.

"It's not my fault. She suddenly tripped and it just happened okay?" Toushirou shouted.

"Taichou! It's not her fault! She just recently recovered remember?" Matsumoto replied. "And we're only joking."

Momo lowered her head and gripped her fists tightly. _Oh shirou chan, I'm so sorry I was a burden to you. _Momo thought. Before you knew it, tears started to trickle down her cheek. Toushirou caught sight of her crying and pretended he didn't see. He just wanted to get out preventing any other fights at the start of their vacation.

"Kurosaki, take us to the house right now. I feel really tired." said Toushirou.

Kurosaki nodded and lead the way. They all followed and Momo kept distance away from Toushirou. They didn't talk all the way and he knew he had done a bad thing.

_Oh no. What have I done?_ He thought.

"Ok, we're here!" Ichigo announced.

They have stopped next to Ichigo's house and saw this bigger and much nicer house. Everyone was glancing at this gigantic house and Mom's face began to lit up a little bit more.

"Choose any room you want and unpack your things so we can start our fun filled vacation here!" Rukia shouted.

They all ran in quickly except for Toushirou and Momo. Momo slowed followed in but was stopped by Toushirou's arm. Momo quickly looked at him and Toushirou's heart started to ache seeing her love's chocolate eyes all red.

"Momo, I didn't mea-"

"It's okay. I-I know I was a burden and I know how you think about me. I-I'll just try to get out of your way okay?" Momo stammered.

She pushed his arm out of the way and ran in the house with even more tears flying out. Toushirou felt really angry and stupid at his actions earlier. He started to kick the house and tears had started to fall out his eyes as well.

_~Start of Christmas, end of relationship~_

Bwahaha… I'm finished with my first chapter. Sorry for it being so short and all.. Don't worry, their relationship will get better. I hope. Hehehe…joking. I will definitely have a happy ending here and I'll try and finish by Christmas… HAPPY DECEMBER PPL!!!

Please leave a review!!

REVIEW BUTTON UNDERNEATH HERE!!


	2. Love again, Hate again

Hi! Another Chapter of Start of Christmas, end of relationship. I hope you enjoyed the last chap and here's a little quick summary of what happened. Momo, Toushirou and a few other people were spending a month in the Human world. Also, Momo and Toushirou's relationship is parting away…lol. So here's the next chap! ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW~ and sorry for the long update!

_~Start of Christmas, end of relationship~_

Momo couldn't bear what had just happened. More tears fell out as she thought about it, but after a while, she didn't let that thought take over anymore. She wasn't going to let it ruin her Christmas. When she took her things and ran upstairs, she was amazed.

There were three large rooms and two huge bathrooms each with a Jacuzzi and plasma tv mounted on the wall. She looked around too see each room and found herself trapped in a situation.

"Which room am I suppose to be in?" Momo asked frantically.

She looked around worried because each room only had two beds and each of them had already found a partner to be with. Ikkaku was with Renji (so they could talk about fighting all the time), Matsumoto was surprisingly sharing a room with Yumichika so they could talk about "beauty". This left Momo to one room with her and Toushirou.

Toushirou soon came up as well astounded. She looked around and saw the others unpack. She felt that it wouldn't be polite if she asked to change rooms now. She had no choice but to share a room with him. They both entered the room to unpack. Awkwardness aroused in the room, luckily, they were saved by Ichigo's call. They all changed and ran down to meet outside by the porch.

"Wait a second." Toushirou said. "Where are you staying Kuchiki san?"

"Well…I'm staying in Ichigo's house." Rukia replied.

A smirk began to appear on everyone's face and a shade of pink immediately took over Rukia's cheeks.

"I-I'm only staying there because I'm used to it. No other special reason. For now." She added.

"Sure you are. Just make sure you guys don't get too wild at night. Or your dad will book a date for your wedding too early." Ikkaku teased.

Rukia and Ichigo's cheeks started to turn from pink to red hot tomato. Everyone burst out laughing by now apart from the obvious two and the jealous Renji. It was also obvious that the other two had thought how sweet Rukia and Ichigo were and how unlucky their love is.

A while later, Ichigo and Rukia quickly led them to their first destination. They soon found themselves in front of a huge shopping center with a big sticker-pictures station. There were many different machines for different effects and accessories. Rukia was quickly dragged by Ichigo into one sticky-picture machine; Matsumoto, Yumichika and Momo ran into another machine and the rest stayed by the little café in the sticker picture shop waiting for them.

After a few rounds of sticker-pictures, Ichigo and Rukia started to take "inappropriate" pictures which caused Renji to start punching Ichigo as usual. Matsumoto and Yumichika kept taking more "beautiful" pictures and Ikkaku joined in. Momo decided to rest for a while after their continuous picturing for 30 minutes. Toushirou was again left with Momo and kept staring at her. After a squabble with himself, he decided to ask Momo.

"Um…Momo, can you c-come take a sticker picture with me?" he asked.

"Sure…" she replied while blushing madly.

They both walked into one of the machines and inserted the money in the slot. At first, they kept their distance and took pictures which looked like they were awkwardly forced to take a picture together. After a little while, Toushirou dared himself to tell Momo how he felt about her.

Momo had just finished pressing another button for another photo, where Toushirou quickly grabbed her cheeks. They looked deep into one another's eyes and pulled closer to each other. Soon, they were less than an inch away, and the gap was closed by their lips on one another's. Momo flung her arms over his shoulders wrapping it tightly around his neck while his hands were roaming up and down her back.

Little did they know that while they were enjoying their "tonsil hockey", they didn't notice that the machine was taking pictures of them kissing and that Matsumoto saw which led her to print out the pictures before they knew she did. After their 2 minute long enjoyment, their lips parted away.

"Momo. I-I'm really sorry. The truth is I really love you! I never meant what I said back at the house. I was just embarrassed and being an idiot." he said.

"It's okay Shirou-chan. I'm sorry too. I-I shouldn't have been angry at you like this either." she replied.

They smiled at each other ready for another match of "Tonsil Hockey" but they were stopped by the immensely loud laughing outside. Wondering suspiciously with a bad feeling, they headed out to see what the laugh was about.

Outside was normal apart from they fact that both Ichigo and Renji's faces were swelled up, and as they looked at Matsumoto, their eyes widened and were worried because Matsumoto had shown their kissing photos to them. All of them were laughing at them and their cheeks became bright red.

After the 5 minutes of humiliation, both Momo and Toushirou decided not to care because they didn't want their relationship to part away again. Soon, Ichigo and Rukia led them to another stop for their first fun filled day.

Walking and taking the train took 30 minutes to get to the next stop and it started to get dark. It nearly took out all the fun out of everyone, taking that long, but to Momo and Toushirou, it was just an excuse to talk to each other more. Sadly, their time together stopped when they arrived at a beautiful Italian restaurant.

They all stepped in, sat down on the tables and ordered their food. Not long after their huge feast of all the pizza, spaghettis, lasagna and ice-cream, Rukia and Ichigo paid the extremely expensive bill and took them to their next destination. The ice skating rink.

_~Start of Christmas, end of relationship~_

All of them were amazed to see the humungous Christmas tree in the center of the huge nearly empty ice skating rink. They all stopped at the ice skating shoes counter to get their shoes. The woman helping them get their shoes seductively winked at Toushirou.

"Toushirou, do you know that woman?" Momo asked.

"No, I've never even seen her before. I think." he replied.

Momo was surprised by his answer, "I think"? What was that suppose to mean? She gave a suspicious look at Toushirou. Before they delay anymore time, they quickly changed into their ice skating shoes and hopped in the rink. By now, Momo's worry about the woman was immediately changed by another problem.

"Um…Shirou-Chan, I'm not so sure if I'm going to ice skate." said Momo shakily.

The short white haired man knew why she didn't want to go and smirked.

"You're not still scared because last time we went ice skating and the ice suddenly broke when you were on it. Are you?" Toushirou asked.

Momo smiled sheepishly and tried to make a quick exit before Toushirou stopped her, but as she expected, her plan was foiled by him. Toushirou dragged her in the shoe area where he helped her change her shoes into the ice skating shoes.

"Come on, it'll be safe this time because I wouldn't purposely break the ice while you're on it like last time." said Toushirou.

With her mouth open surprised by this breaking news, she turned her head facing him.

"It was you! I knew you did it!" shouted Momo.

Toushirou quickly ran away into the rink before she could try to squeeze her hands on his neck and without thinking, Momo followed without knowing that she was there. At first, she just kept skating around trying to catch him. Soon, she realized that she was on the ice and quickly froze with fear.

"T-Toushirou, help me! I think I'm going to fall!" she shouted.

Before she could fall, the handsome Toushirou came and helped her while he laughed at her clumsiness. Once she got up, he held her hands in case she falls again and skated around the skating rink.

After a few rounds around the rink, they skated to the center where the Christmas tree stood. They stared deep into each others eyes while the gentle cold snowflakes slowly dropped on them. The mood was perfect for them to share each other's lips again. They slowly moved their heads towards together ready to close their lips with each other. Just as their lips wanted to touch, a little paper ball was jerked on Toushirou's head.

He picked it up and he saw the note. Momo's eyes widened and started astonished at the note and at Toushirou. The note said:

_Hey cute guy~ Remember me? Meet me outside the rink after my shift._

"Remember me?" Momo asked. "I thought you said you didn't know her!"

"I didn't! I swear! All I care about is you." he replied.

He clutched his hand around Momo's and held her close by his side. Even though he had promised to her, she wasn't so sure about his promise but she kept it quiet. Both had a very unpleasant feeling.

They had been skating for nearly and hour and it was time for them to go home and for the ice skating rink to close. They changed back to their shoes and started their journey. On the journey home, Momo and Toushirou became quite distant with each other and didn't talk much; even when he offered her a warm kiss on her lips, she turned her head away.

Soon, they were only a street away from their home. Momo and Toushirou were walking slowly behind the rest of them; leaving them out by themselves as the others went in. As they were about to enter the house, Toushirou stopped Momo.

"Momo. I'm sorry if I made you feel insecure or even if I cheated you. But I really didn't know that woman." he explained.

"I know, I'm really sorry too. I promise I won't do this again." she replied.

"Hey, I think I have an idea we could do "together" tonight." he said.

Momo was flushed with pink on her cheeks as she heard her friend say this. She couldn't believe that he, a person who usually isn't into the "lemon scenes" would say that; but that didn't stop her from nodding and saying yes.

"That's a little bit weird of course, since it's coming out of you. But, of course I'd lo-"

"Hey Toushirou, ready for our big night together at my place?" interrupted a voice.

It turned out that it was the same woman from the skating rink wearing very little clothes in this cold weather. The woman's hands began to wrap around Toushirou's neck. Momo's eyes started to fill with tears and it soon streamed out. She quickly ran away for the door.

"W-wait. Momo! I don't even know her! Wait!" he shouted.

Once she heard this, she stopped, turned around and walked slowly back to him with even more tears. She walked over and slapped him really hard on the face.

"I can't believe I almost said I wanted to do it with you tonight! Well now you have a new partner. That woman!" cried Momo. "You JERK!"

Toushirou tried to grab for her but she pushed him to the cold frosty floor. Even his eyes began to get watery. He believes that this house is taboo for him, but he couldn't let that matter get to his head right now. He needed to know who that woman was and what her purpose was. When he turned his head around trying to find that woman, she had vanished.

_~Start of Christmas, end of relationship~_

"Good work Ashiya. You have done well, trying to separate them." A voice said.

A shadowy figure appeared out of the darkness looking at the man on the seat. It appeared that it was the woman, but not in human form.

"Thank you my lord. The girl believed that the boy and I had a secret love" Ashiya said.

"Tell the rest of the people that we will strike on Christmas day." the voice replied.

Ashiya smirked and left the room. The man turned around and followed her out. They went to a big hall, where he faced the audience.

"Aizen sama! We are prepared for the ambush!" the Espadas said.

_~Start of Christmas, end of relationship~_

There ya go! There's my second chap…it's soo weird right? So, for starters, my story might not be ending on Christmas because it's in 3 days which is impossible for a lazy person like me to finish it. But, I seriously hope you enjoyed this!!! See ya in the Next chap!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! please…

Review button underneath here. CLICK IT!! you know you want to.


	3. Captured

Hey people! here's the third chap of this story… Thanks soo much for you reviews!! I'm sorry for the seriously long update…because it's Christmas~!! and I have activities. hope you enjoy this chap!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! Btw, the first paragraph might be a bit disturbing to some ppl…

_~Start of Christmas, End of Relationship~_

Momo rushed in the house, heart broken. She ran up the stairs ignoring everyone and zoomed in the bathroom. By now, her eyes were all red and she felt like she just finished a heart surgery, but her heart was torn out by a super hot cheating doctor along with the prostitute nurse. She felt like, the doctor had operated on her, but a second later, he was too busy smooching on the nurse and accidentally removed Momo's heart and forgot to implant it again during the surgery. She was suddenly shocked back to reality with Matsumoto's knock on the door.

"Momo, are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." Momo sobbed.

She unlocked the door and let Matsumoto in. Matsumoto was surprised by how messed up Momo looks. Her hair was everywhere, and her eyes and cheeks are red from all that crying. Matsumoto put her hand onto Momo's shoulder and gave her a reassuring look.

"It'll be alright." she said. "But answer this, did taichou do this?"

Momo didn't answer, she just kept crying, but Matsumoto knew that meant a yes. Matsumoto placed her arms around Momo and gave her a hug between her enormous breasts. It took around 10 minutes before she could shake the information of what happen out of Momo; and after she heard what happened, she quickly took Momo by her wrist and ran outside to find Toushirou.

"No! Matsumoto let go! I don't want to see him right now." Momo yelled.

Matsumoto kept walking down the stairs until she was hit by an idea.

"Since you don't want to see him, why don't you stay with me in my room for the rest of the holiday? Besides, I don't want to hear Yumichika raging on about how I'm going to get wrinkles if I don't use the cream he brought." She explained.

Momo slowly nodded her head and went back upstairs to move her belongings. Now, Momo was in a room with Matsumoto, Yumichika was in the same room with Ikkaku and Renji was in the same room with Toushirou.

"Come on Ikkaku. It'll be fun staying with me! I'll give you a face massage every night so you don't get pimples on your shiny bald head!" Yumichika exclaimed.

"Piss off! You can stay with me as long as you don't touch me you gay!" Ikkaku replied.

Toushirou entered the room with Renji. He kept staring at the bed, where he and Momo should be. Not Renji and him. He sighed and looked over to Renji. Renji was swelling up more and more like a balloon every time he saw him.

"What happened to your face?" Toushirou asked.

"That damned Ichigo kept kissing and hugging and did a lot of disturbing stuff with Rukia today." He said. "Then I kept hitting him, and he hit me back so we're blowing up like a balloon."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Well, Rukia is my best friend since we were little and I don't want to see her getting molested by that perverted freak. Last month, Kon hooked me up with some "educational porn" and Ichigo saw, then Bam! He turned into a horny freak. Even if I saw those hot babes, I don't even do those gross things literally. I just dream about it. But Ichigo just goes and molests Rukia ever since that." He explained.

After Renji's long disturbing explanation, he saw Toushirou and stared at him with one eyebrow raised and an eye twitching. He saw Toushirou staring at the ceiling, and Renji saw the area on his pants near his private part wet.

"Taichou? Are you getting wet dreams while I tell you about what happened during the educational porn?" Renji asked.

Toushirou snapped back to reality and stared at his pants, he quickly stood up and grabbed a new pair of underwear and pants and went to the bathroom for a bath. While he went out, he saw Momo walking towards him as well. Toushirou was going to grab her wrists, but instead, she closed her eyes and walked right past him while pushing him aside. _Now I've really done it this time. She's never going to forgive me._ He thought.

Momo entered the room with tears in her eyes again. She couldn't believe that she just walked past and pushed her love aside. As she sat on the bed, Matsumoto came in with an unhappy face.

"Momo, I think you shouldn't be angry with taichou." She said.

"Why? You saw how that woman kept flirting with him. And he didn't do anything about it!" She replied.

"Listen. I don't think you should because of that woman. I think taichou really doesn't know her." She explained "I think that woman is here to ruin your relationship with taichou. I think I've seen her before, but I can't remember where."

"I'll think about it." Momo replied.

A few more days and they still didn't talk to each other. It was Christmas eve and they were having a party in the house. Matsumoto was drunk from all that drinking with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Momo left the house and went to the front porch to think. She went outside and sat down on the stairs.

Just outside behind the gate by the house they were staying at, Ashiya kept staring to spy on Momo. She smirked and lay her finder by her ear.

"Perfect, the girl and the little boy don't seem as if they're going to be together again. With the fire princess and ice dragon separated, we will be unstoppable." She said.

"Excellent Ashiya, we shall attack by midnight." Aizen replied.

"Thank you Aizen sama. But I think we should still captu-"

"What? Did you just say Aizen? So you really were trying to separate Shirou and Me?" Momo cut in.

Out of nowhere, another espada popped out and knocked out Momo. Just as she fell to the floor, Toushirou saw what happened. He turned back to his shinigami form and tried to fight them.

"Ashiya, take her first, I'll finish the boy." The Espada said.

The Espada drew out his zanpakto and they charged forward at each other. Within a second, Toushirou was found laying on the solid ground. The espada jumped back up next to Ashiya and Momo.

Toushirou couldn't move from the ground because of the pain the espada gave him when he stabbed the sword through him. The last things he saw was Ashiya laughing with the unconscious Momo over her shoulders.

_Momo…_

_~A Start of Christmas, End of Relationship~_

"Taichou. Taichou, can you hear me?" Matsumoto said.

Toushirou groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw everyone surrounding him and especially Matsumoto with her enormous breasts in his face. He recalled to what happened earlier on and sprang up.

"Momo! We have to save her! Aizen has her!" he yelled.

"Calm down taichou. Urahara's already preparing the gate; I saw what happened as well." Matsumoto said.

"Everyone, the gate is ready. Hope for all the best that you will all return safely with Momo" Urahara said.

"Toushirou, lets go." Ichigo said. "Inoue healed you so you should be okay."

"That's Taichou Hitsugaya to you." He replied.

All of them went to the next room and ran through the gate.

_Momo, please be safe. I'll do whatever I can to save you!_

_~Start of Christmas, End of Relationship~_

Here you go. Here's the third chapter of this story. Sorry for the seriously long update and I know it's not Christmas anymore, but what the heck. HEHE…. Hope you enjoyed this Chap. REVIEWWWW

Please Click the button underneath here!!


End file.
